


Hakuna Matata

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Crying, Disney Movies, Disney References, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, OOC, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disney y un gemelo que ama las películas lacrimosas de cuentos de hadas; G's deseando dormir. Alguien tiene que solucionarlo y ese es... Twincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hakuna Matata

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hey, ojalá fuera real.

**HAKUNA MATATA**

Un quieto sollozo. Una sorbida de mocos. Un llanto. Joder, si eso no era un mar de lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de alguien, Bill se dejaba rasurar la cabeza o cualquier otro pelo negro y rebelde que tuviera por el cuerpo.

Se giró hasta quedar acostado bocabajo y la almohada sobre la que su cabeza descansaba pasó a ocupar un mejor lugar: encima de donde antes estaba. Al menos así amortiguaba los ruidos lo bastante para silenciar al caos a su alrededor e intentar dormir de nuevo.

Una patada en la base de su litera y su vana esperanza se evaporaba como la última gota de agua en el desierto.

Pensó en fingirse dormido y la opción era alentadora, pero no posible. No cuando Georg y Gustav abrían al mismo tiempo su cortinilla, uno de cada lado, con expresiones amenazadoras y malhumor evidente, al tiempo que lucían dispuestos a al menos hacerles acompañar en su desgracia.

—Ugh, no quiero… —Farfulló tratando de desasirse de ambos agarres y pataleando por dormir más. Calculaba las tres de la mañana—. Sólo déjenlo en paz y al rato se irá a dormir. Luego del drama duerme como bebé.

—Cucú, Bill –masculló con hastío el rubio—, es el Rey León. Por Dios santo, el jodido Rey León así que dejarlo es la peor idea que has tenido.

—Eso –secundó el bajista. Ahogó un bostezó y agregó—: tú le regalaste ese condenado DVD así que te toca.

¿Le tocaba? ¿En serio? Maldición, ¿Y semejante castigo desde cuándo por un regalo inocente? Bill adquirió consciencia de que si Georg estaba en pie y dando protestas por ser despertado, tenía que ser algo grave y urgente. Sus ronquidos, los legendarios ronquidos que nadie interrumpía, hum, pues ya habían sido interrumpidos lo que daba al asunto más gravedad de la que siempre quería admitir cuando el asunto en cuestión tenía que ver con Tom... Por ello, ahogó un quejido y sopesó la opción de hacerse un ovillo en sus cobijas y seguir durmiendo… Lo que era imposible porque de cualquier modo si sus compañeros no dormían, por regla él tampoco.

Y además era Tom, era su hermano; y no cualquier hermano, sino su gemelo, que parecía ser algo que significaba mucho… Siempre que no fuera de madrugada y después de despertarlo… Importancia en el hecho de que fuera él y no alguien más le daba derechos y responsabilidades de consuelo. Creía y admitía no querer estar muy seguro al respecto.

Sacó una pierna de su litera y al instante fue propulsado fuera de su espacio para dormir por dos pares ansiosos de manos que rogaban por silencio en esa madrugada en nombre de sus dueños.

Así, como boxeador luego de una particular sangrienta paliza, enfilaba por el oscuro pasillo rumbo a la sala común donde suponía, Tom debía estar.

Atinaba, porque no era la primera vez y porque desde ahí el sonido era más fuerte. Evidente. Las ganas de estampar el rostro contra los muros del autobús también se palpaban, pero primero solucionar y luego la locura.

—Tomi… —Lloriqueó—, es tarde. Es hora de dormir. –Apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de su gemelo y sus brazos rodearon el cuello. Dio un tentativo beso en la coronilla y lo abrazó más fuerte—. Simba se vuelve rey, se casa con Nala y todo acaba bien. Vamos a la cama, por favor. ¿Sí? Por mí, por tu hermano que taaanto te quiere —pronunció meloso, pero se abstuvo de agregar “El hermano que quiere volver a dormir de una puñetera vez”.

Ante sus ojos, las escenas de un clásico de Disney. El ya anteriormente denomina ‘Jodido Rey León’ que los tenía a todos hasta los cojones de tantos problemas que ocasionaba.

—Ya lo sé, Bill, pero… —Sorbió con más fuerzas y se inclinó un poco a la pantalla para ver el momento exacto en que Mufasa caía por el peñasco y una manada de ñúes que Bill denominaba ‘bistecs antes de hornear’, daba por terminada su vida.

Bill rodó los ojos más harto que otra cosa. Sus ganas de golpear a Tom eran tan grandes como el sueño que sentía y la exasperación que le hacía odiar esas malditas películas infantiles. Maldita la hora en la que la había comprado y maldito Tom con todas sus letras por verla y llorar como crío.

—Cinco minutos más, anda… —Alzaba la cabeza y sus ojos húmedos de cachorro apaleado le podían a Bill. Vaya que sí lo hacían. A toda respuesta, se sentó a su lado y hundió el puño en el tazón del maíz tostado que Tom se había servido para disfrutar de la cinta para comer como autómata.

—Pero sólo cinco minutos –respondió seguro de que vería toda la película, de nuevo, y siguiendo la línea de los ‘cinco minutos’ más largos jamás existidos. La eterna gota del grifo que no terminaba de caer. Jamás.

 

—Mami… Quiero ir al baño. Pipí…

Si Bill se esforzaba lo suficiente, a su memoria siempre acudía aquel recuerdo agridulce de la primera vez que su madre los había llevado al pequeño y deprimente cine de su pequeña ciudad y les había dejado pedir lo que quisieran.

Palomitas con mucha mantequilla y caramelo, dulces a granel, sodas grandes para cada uno y un par de crepas que habían comido antes de entrar a la primer función de aquel sábado por la mañana.

Y sin embargo… Era triste en medida recordar aquello.

Esa mañana había ido su padre a recoger sus objetos personales; empacar la vida que había mantenido con esa, su familia, en una maleta y salido por la puerta principal con la espalda recta y sin mirar atrás salvo para despedirse.

Todo ya estaba superado. A los dieciocho años ya cumplidos, los recuerdos no podían lastimar más, pero eran traer a colación la primera vez que habían visto El Rey León y que Tom había llorado por algo que no fuera un golpe, una caída o su padre.

Con la manita estrujando la butaca y las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas, tanto Bill como su madre habían llegado a la conclusión de que el llanto era producto del abandono de su padre, pero sin acercarse en lo más mínimo a lo que en verdad pasaba.

Las criaturas tienen maneras sanas o simplemente extrañas de paliar su dolor y curar sus heridas, y Tom había encontrado la suya en la franquicia de Disney…

 

Del mismo modo en el que Bill definía su particular relación con su gemelo como algo normal y que había ocurrido desde siempre, hacía lo propio con la peculiar afición que éste tenía por las películas animadas.

Se mentía en ello. Recordaba aquel fin de semana con vaguedad, pero con los bordes delineados por un extraño lápiz de plata que había grabado los detalles más importantes y desechado lo demás restando, lo que creía, nada que fuera total pérdida.

Lo había pasado por alto bastantes años, sin ser muy consciente de cómo o porqué, a veces Tom pasaba de largo un filme de terror y optaba por algo más… Infantil.

—Ugh, Tomi. Tiene que ser broma –se burlaba. Una mañana de sábado de cuando tenían doce y su madre les había llevado a rentar películas para esa noche—. ¿La cenicienta?

Sostenía una película de horror en sus manos y la etiqueta la marcaba como la tan ansiada tercera parte que tanto habían esperado de meses atrás. La colocaba justo encima de la reseña que su gemelo leía, pero era repelido con un manotazo.

Miraba por encima del hombro de Tom y se burlaba de la tierna y ñoña descripción de un cuento de hadas. Ridículo.

—¿… Llegará la pequeña cenicienta al baile? –Leyó con tono fastidioso—. Ugh, Tomi. No pensarás ver eso, ¿Verdad?—Sabía que llevaba las de perder pues su madre, atenta siempre a las discusiones eternas que se levantaban en el video club cada que tenían que ponerse de acuerdo en cuál cinta ver el fin de semana, les daba ya desde hacía tiempo, dinero para dos rentas.

Llevara o no Sangre Coagulada III a casa, no impediría que Tom hiciera su pedido por el tiempo máximo permitido a La Cenicienta.

 

Muermo. Bill se abofeteó el rostro con fuerza y lamentó la siesta que había tomado en la tarde porque aún seguía despierto.

No pasaba de medianoche aún, pero el desvelarse ya no parecía tan atractivo. No cuando Tom, hecho ovillo en un pequeño espacio del sillón, se limpiaba los ojos cada tanto con movimientos frenéticos y sorbía sus lágrimas.

Patético. De podérselo decir, lo haría, pero solía estar tan sensible al menos hasta los lunes, que después de todo le parecía algo cruel.

La cinta de ese fin de semana era Pinocho y juraba por lo más sagrado, que era la tercera vez que se la veía completa. Las tres en su compañía y en tres fines de semana consecutivos. Tom estaba hechizado por ella.

Andreas, mucho más sabio que él, no había dormido siesta y ya roncaba con placidez sobre su lecho improvisado en el suelo. Pocas no eran las ganas que le daban de acompañarlo, pero era imposible con Tom tomándole de la mano y estrujando cada tanto para aliviar lo que sentía en el pecho.

—No, oh Dios –escuchó de pronto. Apenas un murmullo, pero era lo que constituía el sufrimiento de su gemelo. La pantalla proyectaba una escena que a todas luces era triste y sería precedida por la dicha eterna y un final con flores, arco iris y un ‘the end’ con estilizada caligrafía.

—Pero si ya sabes cómo termina –comentó con acritud. Cruzado de hombros, su único entretenimiento era comer maíz inflado que lanzaba al aire y se entretenía atrapando mientras esperaba a que la película terminara de una jodida vez.

—Shhh, lo echas a perder –escuchó incrédulo. Un manotazo y su boca fue presionada por una mano mojada de lágrimas—. La escena que sigue es… —Ahogó un nuevo sollozo y Bill arqueó las cejas con escepticismo.

También con malicia.

La punta de su lengua salió y probó los dedos salados por las palomitas y se deleitó del estremecimiento que sabía, le causaba a Tom. Su hombro sacudiéndose y su torpeza para acomodarse mejor en donde ya estaba sentado, le hicieron saber que podía seguir adelante.

Se acercó un poco y tras cerciorarse de que Andreas seguía dormido, presionó un beso suave en la piel descubierta del cuello de su gemelo. Un alejamiento para ver cómo era recibida su atención, pero era imposible tener certeza de algo.

Tom seguía igual, quizá sólo la pequeña diferencia de que se mordisqueaba una uña y parecía ansioso por lo que veía.

—Me rindo –murmuró el menor.

 

Catorceavo cumpleaños. Ahogarse con pastel y recibir pares interminables calcetines por parte de la abuela como misiones superadas… Todo listo o casi…

—Sí, sí, es un regalo que te gustara mucho –dijo Bill con un tono casual y cargado de sensualidad. Tendido en la cama y ya sin su camiseta, estaba ya plagado de esa carga sexual que hacía a Tom quitarse los pantalones sin siquiera molestarse en bajar el cierre o aflojar la hebilla.

Un segundo después, yacía a su lado en breves bóxers que poco importaban, porque su mano se perdía bajo la tela y evidentemente, se acariciaba con cuidado de no correrse en la emoción. Al menos de momento no.

No cuando Bill lo empujaba con dulzura sobre su espalda y montado a horcajadas con una pierna a cada lado, se inclinaba sobre su pecho y usaba su lengua para delinear el contorno de sus músculos apenas en formación.

—Quiero mi regalo –jadeó el mayor—. Uno que no sea ropa a cuadros o libros de religión… Mmm, Bill… —Resopló un poco de aire para apartar una rasta que caía sobre su frente y tratar de incorporarse sin mucho éxito.

Una mano de uñas lacadas en negro, se clavaba contra la piel de su estómago y lo hacía permanecer recostado y expectante.

—¡Santo, ah, Dios…! –Gimió.

El aire fresco que rodeaba su erección apenas descubierta y la mano que se afianzaba en la base y presionaba con ligereza, fueron poco en comparación con la mirada de lujuria que Bill le dio antes de dedicarle el mejor de sus guiños y besar la punta húmeda de su miembro.

La piel se sentía tan tensa y esa zona especialmente caliente, que se sorprendió de no eyacular contra su barbilla o luego contra su paladar, cuando tras unas lamidas largas y tortuosas, se lo introducía todo en la boca y succionaba con maestría.

Presionaba los labios lo más apretados posible e iniciaba un lento movimiento de arriba a abajo al tiempo que su mano se encargaba de acariciar sus muslos y tener una base sobre la cual sostenerse si no es que quería morir asfixiado. A cada tanto, Tom levantaba sus caderas y era como ahogarse a voluntad. Delicioso.

Tragaba tan hondo como podía y era un deleite que se equiparaba al de Tom, quien guiaba su cabeza tan profundo que casi besaba sus caderas. Era una risita que se le escapaba con una pequeña gota de saliva por las comisuras mientras pensaba que se le haría un callo en la garganta o algo así. Si algún día le diagnosticaban algún nódulo o una sorpresa de ese tipo, la achacaría a las mamadas que le daba a Tom y no al desgaste que se podía dar su voz en el escenario.

—Quiero mi regalo –dijo Tom con voz quebrada en un suspiro placentero y las piernas temblando sin control. La mano que antes tironeaba del cabello de Bill, rascaba detrás de sus orejas con parsimonia y un encanto pocas veces visto.

—Bien, pero que quede claro que eres un impaciente.

Saltando de la cama, Bill se inclinaba por el borde del colchón y dejaba a Tom una vista privilegiada de su trasero saliendo por el borde del pantalón, mientras sacaba una caja de zapatos sin más adorno que un moño con decoraciones navideñas en verde y rojo que habían usado en la pascua anterior y que había reutilizado. Se la tendía dejándola en su regazo y esperando impaciente que el mayor la abriera.

—Anda, has sido una molestia. Abre y dime qué tal.

Tom sólo extendía una mano y con un dedo largo, tironeaba de la molesta prenda que el menor todavía usaba para insistir con ojos de cachorro apaleado que se desnudara de una vez.

—¿Por favor? –Tanteaba con una media sonrisa y agradecía que Bill estuviese de muy buen humor tras una celebración en familia como para intentar ser sexy y desvestirse con prisa, pero deleite.

Si el regalo no tenía envoltura, Bill lo compensaba despojándose de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior en un movimiento raudo y saltando sobre el regazo de Tom usar la caja que antes le había entregado para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

—O lo abres o lo abro yo.

—Nop –Tom alzó la tapadera por un borde y fingió una expresión de sorpresa—, ¡Justo lo que quería!

—¡Tomi! –Bill hizo un puchero y su trasero se refregó contra los muslos de Tom en una contorsión que hizo a ambos gemir de placer—. Sólo míralo y dime si tengo que devolverlo a la tienda o no.

Se cruzó de brazos y puso su mejor puchero. Parecía más divertido que molesto y Tom sabía que su supuesta rabieta no iba a durar nada.

—Bien, ya va. –Levantó la tapa y metió la mano ilusionado con encontrar cualquier tontería. Esperaba algunas cuñas nuevas para la guitarra o alguna camiseta, pero… —Bill, no lo puedo creer. –Se apoyó en su codo y sacó una a una las empaquetadas películas.

Títulos clásicos de Disney y sus ojos se iluminaron como si fuera Navidad.

—¿Te gustó mi regalo? –Bill apartó la caja de en medio de ellos dos y besó sus labios de manera sonora. Apenas obtuvo alguna reacción. Tom sólo tenía ojos para sus nuevos DVD’s—. ¿Tomi…?

—Espera, espera… —Se incorporó por completo y Bill casi cayó de la cama. Le salvó una pierna larga que apoyó contra el suelo e incrédulo vio como su gemelo iba por el suelo de la habitación buscando su ropa y colocándosela encima sin tomarse la molestia de hacerlo bien o hacer que las etiquetas quedaran por la parte interna.

Así, con sólo un calcetín puesto, salió del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta y a un Bill muy incrédulo y desnudo con la boca abierta.

Caliente, si cabía resaltar…

 

De la mala experiencia, Bill había aprendido que entre Disney y él, Tom no le iba a preferir. Al menos no la mayoría de las veces. Que llevaba las de perder.

—Tom… —Refunfuñó. Después de su tono de queja y el cruzarse de brazos ante la pantalla, no quedaba mucho por hacer.

Sus tácticas, cualquiera de todas las que tenía y que funcionaban siempre, no solían ser eficaces cuando Tom sacaba el reproductor e insertaba un disco. Antes, quizá podía llamar un poco su atención, pero con la entrada de los quince años y la falta de escuela por asuntos de la banda… No, más bien por la adquisición de dinero propio, Tom se había hecho fanático de las princesas de Disney y productos relacionados.

Cabelleras rubias, castañas y pelirrojas según recordaba de la sirena aquella; caras de ángel y talles estrechos que se movían por el televisor y canturreaban a la menor provocación. Era vomitivo, pero poco podía hacer cuando Tom cantaba bajo, pero lo hacía, chapurreando su inglés cuando las veía con subtítulos o en alemán, con más confianza, pero siempre tímido, cuando hacía uso del doblaje.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones era detestable.

—Oh –el quejido. Tom se enredaba un dedo en una larga rasta y tironeaba desde la raíz de su cabello hasta la punta en movimientos nerviosos y parecidos a un tic—. Uh, vamos… Tú puedes –le hablaba al televisor y Bill se tenía que contener de lanzarle con el control remoto.

Su otra opción era desconectar los enchufes de la electricidad pero por una única experiencia pasada, sabía que entre las peores ideas del mundo, aquella figuraba en un peligroso sitio entre las diez primeras. Arrugaba el ceño apenas lo recordaba, pues había sido una semana en el exilio de su habitación y por consiguiente, una pelea fenomenal en lo que llevaban de hermanos. Mejor no repetir.

Gruñidos y llanto mal disimulado… Bah, mejor tampoco hacer ruido alguno o se lanzaba a cavar su propia tumba si interrumpía La Bella Durmiente y esa escena que se sabía de memoria… Las ganas de bostezar fueron grandes y Tom, con un sexto sentido que perturbaba, le mandó callar desde antes.

—Idiota –siseó entre dientes, pero fue ignorado.

Era lo peor. Soportaba ser tratado como crío cuando se ponía de necio y pesado; lo entendía porque esas eran sus intenciones, pero ser ignorado, puf, antes muerto.

—Tomi –empezó con un tono de advertencia—, si no me prestas atención yo… —Mordió su labio—, haré algo muy, muy, realmente muy malo. ¿Me escuchas?

Asentimientos repetidos e inicio de la música. La princesa Aurora caminaba por el bosque y canturreaba con los animales; liebres, pájaros y ardillas; también con Tom. El mismo Tom que subió el volumen y sus dedos tamborilearon en su rodilla mientras seguía la melodía apenas moviendo los labios al compás.

Era jugárselo todo…

—Yo… —Pausa. El reproductor se detuvo y Bill se encontró subyugado bajo la mirada más fría y penetrante que su gemelo le hubiese dado jamás. Ambas manos lo sujetaron por los hombros y dada la intensidad del momento y la electricidad que de pronto inundó el cuarto, juraba que lo iba a besar ahí mismo. Que luego lo harían en el suelo y los gritos desgarrarían el silencio cual tormenta… —¿Tom…? –Intentó sonar natural, pero un dejo de duda hizo su voz temblar.

—Es mi tiempo, Bill, no lo arruines. –Se giró de nuevo para dar play y seguir en su drama de princesas dormidas, ruecas encantadas, dragones y príncipes en uno, cuando recibió un puñetazo en el costado.

No muy duro, pero perdió el resuello.

—Esa jodida película, esa… —Escupió Bill con frustración—. Estás como idiota viendo… ¡Argh, Tom! –Se levantó y se fue.

 

Regresando a tiempo presente y acunando a su gemelo en el regazo, Bill recordaba con asombrosa claridad que tras aquel incidente, jamás había vuelto a hacer intentos por muy mínimos que fueran, de separarlo de sus tan amadas películas de Disney. Ni rayar discos, ni hacerlos perdidizos; tampoco comportarse como imbécil o tratar de montar su teatro, porque esa mala experiencia le había demostrado quien de los dos tenía más fuerza de carácter para mantenerse en sus trece y su patética pérdida de poder aún dolía como el demonio.

Si de antemano se sabía el irónico ganador de la derrota, prefería ser estoico y limitarse a rodar ojos, a bostezar y a dormir cuando Disney entraba en acción.

—Timón y Pumba son… —Murmuraba Tom y Bill veía al pequeño suricata y al gordo jabalí comer insectos y jugar con Simba. Se había visto tantas veces la cinta que tanto como sabía la siguiente escena, también la música que le acompañaba.

Cansado, porque no había de otra a las tres de la mañana y luego de un gran concierto que iba a ser precedido por uno más en un par de horas, recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Tom y cerraba los ojos en paz.

“Si no puedes con el enemigo… Duérmetele encima”, pensaba haciendo los ajustes necesarios al refrán y alegre de que su gemelo acariciara su mejilla antes de corresponder el gesto recargándose él mismo y prestando atención de nueva cuenta a la película.

Pudo haber sido así, pero Georg quería y necesitaba sus horas de sueño; lo espiaba precisamente porque si no se aseguraba de ello, Bill pasaba de largo de su cometido. Tomaba un par de calcetines que Gustav le daba con el ceño fruncido y con una puntería envidiable, los convertía en un remedo perfecto de pelota de béisbol y golpeaba al casi dormido Bill en la nuca para despertarlo.

—Bien, bien… —Murmuraba para sí el menor de los gemelos y extendía sus súplicas al cielo de que un milagro ocurriese…

 

Se convirtió en una tradición bastante peculiar en la que sólo Bill podía participar y de la que Tom era el único merecedor y beneficiario.

Cada cumpleaños, día de santo, Navidad y cualquier otra fecha que mereciera celebración y regalo, incluyendo los días del Amor y la Amistad, Día de Muertos, de San Patricio y hasta el día de la reunificación de Alemania en una misma entidad, Bill compraba una nueva cinta y se la tendía a su gemelo quien siempre daba muestras de efusividad y corría al reproductor tras un breve beso de agradecimiento, para darle play y llorar como si lo que disfrutara fuera más lo segundo que lo primero.

Fechas y más fechas que se acumularon con los años y que acompañaban a Bill con su miseria y con sus compañeros de banda que seguían sin comprender aquel comportamiento por parte de ambos gemelos.

Como Tom siempre se excusaba diciendo que era mejor llorar por la irreal ficción que por la triste realidad y porque tampoco perecía avergonzado en las interminables veces que lo habían intentado hacer sentir como un crío al atraparlo sorbiendo mocos y con los ojos brillantes y rojos de tanto llorar, tanto Georg como Gustav se habían rendido al respecto.

Georg diciendo que era enfermo; Gustav no queriendo expresarse en voz alta, pero igual convencido que era masoquismo puro.

Lo que quedaba para los tres era que Tom era raro; que Tom era ruidoso llorando por ello y que para rematar, les jodía…

 

La llegada de los dieciséis años vino acompañada de un mal comportamiento de Tom y un desazonador ajuste hormonal que Bill soportó encontrando más que nunca una satisfacción y un alivio tremendo en los momentos íntimos que pasaba con su gemelo a solas.

Bastaba una tarde reparadora de ellos dos en la cama y Bill podía controlarse; lo hacía y tendido de espaldas, de costado o a veces con medio cuerpo desarticulado por la brusquedad con la que lo habían hecho, jadeaba en agradecimiento por tener a Tom y por lo mucho que para él significaba.

Pensaba seriamente que era recíproco, pero se dio de bruces contra el muro de la realidad una noche que encontró a Tom con una groupie y se percató de lo que ambos hacían juntos.

Con media vuelta, la retirada se dio presente y la mañana los encontró a ambos con sendos ojos morados, labios partidos, narices sangrantes y una pila de películas de Disney rotas en dos y convertidas en basura.

Tom, para complacencia de Bill, aprendió la lección a la primera…

 

—Quisiera ver a tu hermano viendo porno, no… —Simone se cubrió la boca con una mano y se frente se contrajo—, no sé, ¿Blanca nieves y los siete enanos?

—Uhm, sí. Esa es –reafirmó Bill y cayó en cuenta de que los deseos de su madre eran los suyos propios. Con pornografía podía manejarse, pero con caricaturas pijas no. Su escala de femineidad alcanzaba la de la categoría de ‘perra ladina’ pero nunca la de ‘princesa cantarina’ y quedaba fuera de jugada a la primera. Tom no lo elegiría a menos que se pusiera una corona, un vestido y le improvisara alguna canción que hablara de amor eterno, arco iris y príncipes encantados. Descontado que no.

—Da miedo –susurraba e intercambiaba miradas con Bill, ambos viendo a Tom desde atrás y alarmados por lo que sería la décima hora ante el televisor y el comienzo de una nueva caja de papeles desechables.

—Nah; es la edición especial. –Su madre le pedía explicaciones y agregaba—; ya sabes, escenas inéditas y remasterizado. La última edición al mercado y tan difícil de conseguir si no la pides por Internet…—Las ganas de auto masacrarse era enormes.

¿Era de temerse que comprendiera de todo aquello? ¿Qué para colmo supiera el valor de aquel DVD, porque no en cualquier lado se conseguía sino era haciendo el pedido con anticipación en tiendas especializadas y tras desembolsar un grueso y crujiente fajo de euros?

Su mano tomó vida propia y se dio contra el rostro en un sonoro ruido hueco que hizo a su madre mirarle con preocupación la nariz sangrarle con profusión y a Tom pausar su película unos segundos…

Segundos… Después de comprobar que el mundo no se había acabado, regresó a lo suyo, muy a congoja de Bill.

 

—Ugh, Tomi… —Resopló cambiando de página en su revista y encogiéndose de hombros para quitarse de encima el reguero de besos que su gemelo le dejaba por la espalda desnuda.

Día muerto y para descansar. Aunque esa noche hubiera concierto, faltaban más que un par de horas para que comenzara y Bill quería disfrutar de ello. Lo hacía, o al menos lo intentaba lo mejor que podía, pero luego Tom había entrado a la habitación y sus planes se habían ido por el caño.

Giraban por el desagüe del mismo modo que la lengua de Tom lo hacía en su boca cuando lo volteaba sin miramientos y tras tenerlo de espaldas, besarlo con fuerza.

—Estoy… —Empezó el menor, al sentir los callosos dedos en el borde del bóxer que había usado a modo de pijama. Siseó y rebuscó entre los almohadones de su cama hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

—… Caliente. Anda, Bill –engatusaba Tom y se detenía a ver si su plan funcionaba—. Tengo tantas ganas de follarte que nada me detendría –le aseguró en un tono confidente y sus cejas se movieron de arriba abajo como si fueran la prueba patente de su veracidad—. Te haré sentir genial, ¿Qué dices?

A respuesta, obtuvo un enorme rótulo que se le estampó en el rostro y que le hizo ver estrellitas de colores.

—Ouch, pero que caraj… Oh… ¡Oh! –Dejando de lado su dolor leve, se encontraba con una nueva cinta: La cenicienta—. ¿Para mí? –Preguntó con ojos grandes y dejando a Bill en paz—. Eres tan, uh, uh, Bill. –Le besaba los labios, esta vez con ligereza, y saltaba de la cama con rumbo al televisor—. ¿No te importa, verdad?

—Duh –respondió monótono Bill.

Contemplaba a Tom un rato mientras desenmarañaba la pila de cables y sacaba su mini reproductor de DVD portátil de la bolsa y estrenaba su nueva película.

Como provisiones, una bolsa de patatas fritas, un par de gaseosas y para sorpresa del botones que les había atendido, un paquete de pañuelos desechable.

Se quedó dormido…

Para Tom, era una molesta vocecilla gritando en su cabeza. Una que hacía desesperados intentos de llamar su atención con luces rojas en intermitencia pero que relegaba a segundo plano por veinteava vez en la última hora cuando la calabaza se convertía en un carruaje plateado y contenía su expresión de asombro, mordiendo su puño con emoción.

Algo. Le tenía que dar la razón a Bill cuando le aseguraba medio en broma y medio en serio, que tenía la dualidad de emociones de una patata. Según él, enterrado o no y ciertamente no le iba a dar la contra en ello.

Tomaba un trago de su gaseosa de cola cuando el pensamiento le sacudió. ¡Bill! Claro… Pausaba la cinta y volteaba por encima de su hombro para encontrar a su gemelo muerto o cerca de ello, con la cabeza caída de la cama y el cuerpo laxo. Era evidente que estaba dormido y había paz en su gesto lánguido y cómodo, pues yacía estirado y era todo brazos y piernas. No se le podía recriminar la tímida sonrisa que esbozaba en la comisura de los labios y que le presagiaban dulces sueños.

Para Tom, era lo que necesitaba para seguir inmerso en el mundo Disney, pero no lo fue en esa ocasión, porque se encontró con el control remoto en mano y dubitativo al respecto.

¿Por qué Bill tenía una cinta debajo de la almohada? Una que él no tenía… No que fuera obseso del tipo meticuloso porque se le tenía que reconocer que tras su primera pasión en la vida, que no era otro sino Bill, y la segunda, que era la música, la que les seguía de cerca era su colección de películas que ni por tener un buen tercer lugar la mantenía en orden.

Él se limitaba a comprar lo nuevo, lo reciente y… ¿De verdad importaba pensar en eso en ese mismo instante?

Se arrastraba al lado de Bill y se convertía en una bola de estambre a su lado esperando que el pequeño gatito despertara.

Pensó mucho al respecto y por primera vez en años, se quedó dormido sin terminar antes la cinta que veía.

 

La segunda vez que sucedió lo mismo, fue en el autobús. En una pequeña gira que abarcaba diez ciudades y una noche en la que todo había salido a pedir de boca hasta el momento en que Tom se arrastraba al lado de Bill en búsqueda de confort y éste le repelía, porque esa era la palabra, con un DVD que todavía tenía la envoltura.

Fruncía el ceño mientras admiraba la portada y su estómago se retorcía de ganas. En su cabeza, ya casi se imaginaba en el sofá y… Bueno, llorando. Era una que no había visto aún y que tenía certeza futura de disfrutar.

—¿Pasa algo? –Preguntaba Bill con inocencia que rayaba en lo insano, pero ojos tristes y decaídos—, si ya la tienes la puedo cambiar.

—Tú sabes que no la tengo –replicó Tom. Dejó el empaque en sus piernas y apretó la rodilla de Bill, quien sentado a su lado, se estremeció.

—¿Lo sé?

—Sí, y es tonto que finjamos que no. Para esto, es tonto.

—Sólo pensé que te gustaría –murmuró el menor—. Un detalle, ya sabes.

—Y me gusta, pero… —Tom tamborileó sus dedos en la caja plástica y se cuestionó a sí mismo por qué le era tan difícil ser directo con Bill cuando el mismo Bill no lo era al admitir sus intenciones.

Claro que siempre era mejor aparentar que no estaba al pendiente de lo que sucedía. Tenía un poco de temor de lo que Bill fuera a decir y las razones que le iba a dar cuando se declararan a la acción tan genuinamente peculiar de que le diera más cintas animadas si tanto parecía aborrecerlas.

En todo caso, dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

—Ok, voy a verla. ¿Quieres venir? –Le codeó.

Vio la negación de Bill y salió del área de literas sin molestarse en dar un último vistazo atrás. No supo la razón.

 

—Ésta –señaló Gustav y la aferró al pecho como dispuesto a pelear por ella—. Nunca la he visto y cuando Tom lo hace, parece divertido.

—Hum, ya la vi –negaba Georg. Se adentraba más en la maleta que Tom les había lanzado a los pies con descuido y se zambullía tratando de encontrar alguna cinta decente. En su opinión, Aladino y la Lámpara maravillosa no tenían nada de encantador, genial o bien, maravilloso…

En su búsqueda, se dio de tope con algunas cintas sin abrir y las sacó con cejas arqueadas para mostrárselas a Tom, quien parecía ajeno al hecho de que sus compañeros de banda le hubiesen pedido una de sus películas de Disney para ver y no alegre y excitado al respecto como se debía suponer.

—Tom, ¿Tú qué dices? –Preguntaba con La Sirenita en una mano y Pocahontas en la otra. Ambas envueltas en celofán y sin siquiera marcas de dedos encima—, recomienda una para esta noche.

—Ambas son geniales –murmuró a respuesta y al bajista casi le dio un infarto. Intercambió gestos de perplejidad con Gustav, quien al fin soltaba la caja que tanto se había molestado en abrazar contra el pecho y permanecían silenciosos.

Esa noche, tuvieron su propio maratón Disney. Comieron chatarra, bebieron cervezas y lloraron como críos. Algo del todo normal en ese autobús de locos, pero aunque era sin palabras, quedaba tácito entre los dos, que Tom estaba raro…

 

Fue una madrugada en la que Bill soñaba ir de compras con su abuela a una especie de taller mecánico vestido de calabaza, cuando abrió los ojos a la oscuridad y se vio envuelto en un abrazo suave y estrecho que le hizo jadear por aire y alzar las manos en búsqueda de la identidad del desconocido intruso.

Ni tanto desconocido, que un par de rastas enredadas en sus dedos y supo que era Tom. Tom, con sus manos callosas recorriendo su cuerpo y su aliento cálido y errático haciendo cosquillas en su cuello. Y es que, ¿Quién más podría ser?

—Tomi, ¿Qué haces aquí y porqué…? Ugh, estás… —Sus palabras se diluyeron. Tom lloraba y mucho—. No, oh Dios –lloriqueaba—, ¿Fue El libro de la Selva, o… No sé, qué jodida película fue?

Se lo quitaba de encima y tras acomodarse ambos de costado, sobaba con movimientos largos y firmes su espalda. Tom estaba tan silencioso que si no fuera ese la veinteava ocasión en la que lo consolaba por algún final de cuento de hadas, creería que era por algo más.

Por primera vez, erró.

Tom lo besó y sus labios tenían un gusto salado y rasposo. Para nada desagradable, pero no era lo acostumbrado y las diferencias eran muchas. Bill se asustaba ante esos cambios.

—Estás enojado conmigo –sentenció el mayor entre quietos sollozos—. Ya no más películas, lo juro, pero… —Moqueó un poco y Bill, que seguía un poco dormido, no entendió nada de su retahíla de palabras que cada vez tomaron un tono más urgido y un agarre más firme que lo hizo tener que apartar un poco a Tom de sí o lo iba a dejar sin aire y comprimido en su abrazo.

—Tomi, no entiendo, no…

—… lo prometo –decía al final el mayor—. No más Disney, lo juro.

—No pido mucho, Tomi. Sí Disney, pero no antes que yo, ¿Vale? –Preguntaba, tapándolos a ambos con las mantas y resoplando aire por encima de su cabeza. Los asentimientos frenéticos de Tom le dieron fe para creerle.

 

Pasaron los meses y ellos encontraron que Tom podía abandonar todo por una sesión de películas, excepto a Bill.

Lo que al principio pareció genial para el beneficiado, pero no cuando en tiempo presente, a las tres de la mañana, se encontraba despierto y mirando el Rey León por lo que sería la millonésima vez.

Era tolerante al respecto y no existían de su parte quejas si al final de todo quedaba encima de todo en la escala de Tom, pero no era momento de demostrarlo de ese modo tan peculiar que los unía y menos con Georg y Gustav detrás urgiéndole con señas y gestos airados que mandara a Tom a dormir, que callase sus lloriqueos de princesa y que los dejaran dormir de una puñetera vez.

Mucho por pedir y no parecía que las cintas fueran a terminarse. En la mesita donde el tazón de palomitas de maíz descansaba, cajas y cajas se apilaban. Amenaza clara de maratón, eso por descontado.

Tom lloraba. Gustav casi se dormía de pie; Georg casi paralelo, cabeceaba contra el muro; los dos casi querían llorar con Tom pero por motivos diferentes...

Lo inevitable tenía que suceder…

Bill se levantó y tras jalar el cable del conector, se cruzó de brazos y por la mirada que dio, Tom entendió que era serio.

—Por el amor de Dios, Tom, Hakuna Matata, ¿Ok? ¡Hakuna Matata! ¡A dormir! –Y sin mediar palabras, lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él a las literas sin importarle protestas o quejidos.

Georg y Gustav alzaron manos al cielo.

Suspiros, gracias y demás.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
